October 28th, 2013/Chat log
Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:00 Flower1470 Sup Peep Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:03 Dragonian King hi guys 6:03 Loving77 Hiii silly 6:05 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has left the chat. 6:20 Flower1470 ooo day 2 of ultimate chat lag Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:22 Flower1470 Wb 6:23 Loving77 Why is chat lagging so bad? 6:24 Flower1470 Idk It never did before 6:28 Dragonian King :/ 6:32 Flower1470 oh my gosh, they're releasing a "Donut pup" Webkinz this December!!! ITS SO CUTEEEEEEE http://www.webkinzinsider.com/2013/donut-pup-and-sassy-skunk-virtual-images-revealed 6:37 Loving77 boo 6:37 Flower1470 ?????????? WATS UR PRBLM IT HAS A FLIPPIN' DONUT SANDWICH FOR A PSF 6:40 Loving77 That's gross 6:40 Flower1470 YOURE GROSS 6:40 Loving77 Why would someone eat that? :O 6:40 Dragonian King its cute lol 6:40 Flower1470 Even Silly agrees with me!!!!! 6:40 Dragonian King It's a sandwich MADE OUT OF DONUTS, Peep Not a sandwich WITH donuts 6:41 Loving77 WELL YOUR TOO LILY 6:41 Flower1470 you're* heh 6:41 Loving77 HISS Webkinz is dumb 6:49 Flower1470 :O 6:54 Dragonian King :O 1. Webkinz is not dumb and 2. PEEP SAID DUMB NOT DUMBO 6:55 Loving77 OH NO IM DOOMED 6:56 Dragonian King AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 6:56 Loving77 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:56 Dragonian King *TAWW blows up* 6:57 Loving77 Wait when did we start using * instead of - ? 6:59 Flower1470 wut? 7:00 Dragonian King idk i use them interchangeably 7:00 Loving77 Like - eats silly - *eats silly* 7:00 Flower1470 oh - action - was a TT think thing* since they wouldnt allow the * thingys i forget what they're called asterisk! that's what it is! im smart :D 7:05 Loving77 Whatever 7:05 Dragonian King . . . 7:06 Flower1470 dont look at me like im crazy BC IM NOT CRAZY 7:06 Loving77 Guys I need some help deciding something 7:08 Dragonian King what 7:09 Flower1470 oh boy 7:09 Loving77 Should I go with a Spongebob theme next or keep going with the Zexal theme? 7:09 Flower1470 its up to you I think the people on TTK are getting annoyed at my Shark necessity, lol UGH MORE LAG 7:11 Dragonian King SPONGEBOB SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spon-ge-Bob! SquareZexal 7:11 Flower1470 ROFL 7:11 Dragonian King i dont know (facepalm) 7:11 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:12 Loving77 I've been wanting to do Spongebob for awhile..... 7:16 Flower1470 do it then 7:28 Loving77 Lily, I was looking up what episode of Zexal would air near my birthday... and well episode 114 would air. 114 is a very important episode.... :P 7:28 Flower1470 NO WAY OH MY GOSH LOL 7:29 Loving77 That's 30 episodes from now. 7:29 Dragonian King what happens in it peep? does whale finally die? 7:29 Loving77 No 7:29 Flower1470 heh NO SPOILERS 7:29 Dragonian King (bawling) 7:29 Loving77 IV comes back 7:30 Flower1470 :D :D :D 7:30 Loving77 Yay 7:30 Flower1470 I wonder how he'd talk like, normally. without the pain in his voice 7:30 Loving77 I also looked up Will's and... that would be episode 101. 7:31 Dragonian King IV? Is IV Metrix? 7:31 Loving77 No 7:31 Dragonian King use their dub names blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 7:31 Loving77 Quattro 7:32 Dragonian King Sinko Dee Myoh eh? 7:32 Loving77 Episode 101 is when Rei goes crazy Which is 17 episodes from now. 7:34 Flower1470 wowz wait, isnt he already crazy? 7:35 Loving77 Oh and just letting you know Silly Vetrix has yet to make an appearance in Zexal II. 7:35 Flower1470 NOOOOOOOOOOO 7:35 Loving77 Not completely Lily Silly did you name Mizar? Flower1470 has left the chat. 7:39 Loving77 ooo Flower1470 has joined the chat. 7:40 Flower1470 geez Wikia must be having issues SILLY MIZAR NAME NOW 7:43 Dragonian King ummm Bizzare 7:43 Flower1470 LOL did you mean Bizarre tho? 7:44 Dragonian King yes 7:44 Flower1470 okie 7:44 Loving77 Who else....? 7:44 Flower1470 Mizar is Bizarre. Seems fitting. 7:44 Loving77 Mizar is very annoying 7:45 Flower1470 I should be able to get these done tomorrow/Wednesday at grandma's his voice tho 7:45 Loving77 ANNOYING When he is in his Barian form he sounds fine. 7:47 Flower1470 O_o 7:47 Dragonian King Bizarre is a Berry huh 7:50 Flower1470 big time Silly can you get the chat log? Ironically, you're the only one who hasn't Dc'd 7:55 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Flower1470 and im assuming you got my message about your TTH signature? Loving77 has left the chat. 7:57 Dragonian King yeah and yeah 7:58 Flower1470 okie I'm really hoping I can get the episode template together within the next two days I've been running in circles all month And well, falling off bikes Which is why my knee is swollen :P Fun. lots of fun. i gtg ttyl XD Flower1470 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs